Nemu and Ichigo
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Nemu and Ichigo being matched up by me... something that came from a sleepy state of mind and is a OneShot. contains some mature language and mature things... not too mature though to not be mentioned on this site...


**Nurse**

Disclaimer: i don't own Bleach, so don't sure. Kubo Tite owns it so I don't. Enuff bout that…

* * *

He looked at her as she seemed to amble around him, looking for a medicine that would be able to heal the injury he sported on the left side of his chest, it having been cut open during the battle against Aizen when he had to fight him when he was trying to save Rukia from dying from Aizens hands. He looked at the woman trying to find his medicines, wondering why he had been brought here to what appeared to be a laboratory instead of the healing Fourth Division.

"Please remain still so I can make it become inserted within our veins." A huge syringe was in her hands, making him break out in a cold sweat as he saw the pointy end near his side. When the needle penetrated his skin he could feel liquid being put inside him, the feeling of pain lessening immediately. "Arigatou Gozaimasu."

She smiled at him, looking him deep in the eyes and then touched his cheek with her hand. "No problem, Ichigo-san." His eyes widened slightly at the familiarity which she addressed him with, looking at her and then shaking his head. Even shinigami could be informal of course. He himself was pretty informal…

She looked at him as he didn't grimace at the pain of having the syringe into his boy, since usually men and women screamed when they saw it. There was nothing that could be done about it, but a bright spark was lit within her as she studied him for a moment and then replied to his thanks.

Kurotsuchi Nemu was a lonely girl ever since her birth by the hands of Mayuri. She had tried to make her father pleased, never wanting something for herself, even having her Zanpakuto more out of the way then in her possession. When she saw the young Ryouka leave, the thought strayed to her mind that it would be best to visit him sometime, since he had peaked her interest.

He looked at his side, where the huge syringe had been inserted into. He shook his head, thinking back to the nice girl that had been the one to treat his wounds even after Orihime had been pretty much disposed of due to lack of stamina, the girl offering to treat him in the laboratories of her division, the 12th. He looked at her for a moment, then departed, giving her a muttered thank you as he departed.

She liked him. She had decided that the moment that he had walked through the door. After that, she wondered when she would see him again, thinking about him and her and a possible relationship between them, if that were possible. She looked at the readings she had gotten from his blood, the spirit particles making her own breath quicken as they seemed to be just as clustered as was with the other captains, who had achieved bankai and Zaraki Kenpachi, whose unholy amount of Reiatsu made his spirit particles seem clustered together, though they actually had fused together.

Kurosaki Ichigo was one hell of a catch, she decided, deducing that there should be some study of him in a private area. Whether she would have to seduce him to make it work, she would figure out the enigma that was Kurosaki Ichigo.

After having studied a booklet called: How to catch yourself a worthy guy, she came to her father and flat-out told him of her plans. "I want to go to the living world to capture a specimen, Mayuri-sama. Allow me permission, please."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri did care for his best creation a bit. After all, he had created her, given her life, making her his fukutaichou because she had earned the rank. He thought for a moment, deciding that since he didn't need her for the moment, giving her permission. "Come back soon, whore."

She smiled to herself, even though her father had just insulted her. She didn't care about the name calling, since it showed that he at least acknowledged her existence.

The next hour found her walking through Karakura town in a gigai, which was dressed like her normal shinigami form, but wearing a whitish version of her normal outfit.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-san." She said as she stood behind him, making him freeze as her voice was soft and gentle and demure, making him turn around and look at her for a moment, making his school friends pause for a moment as they took in her appearance. "Eh, who were you again?" he asked, a blush coming to his cheeks as he looked at the pretty girl that had just called him by name.

"Kurotsuchi Nemu, 12th Division Vice Captain." She said softly so only he could hear her. His eyes went wide for a moment and she took that advantage to kiss him on the lips, making the blood in his body rush to his cheeks.

"Nemu-san…" his mouth felt strangely lonely all of a sudden as Nemu let him breathe again. "Did you not like that? Was there any problem with my technique?" he blinked for a moment as he looked at the strange fukutaichou who had just kissed him, making Orihime faint behind him, Keigo screaming something about Ichigo leaving him and Mizuiro giving some comfort to the distraught Keigo.

"That felt good." He stated, looking at her delicate hands as they wrapped around his neck and she gave him a fiercer kiss, her eyes looking into his, making him feel very uncomfortable at the moment.

"The book said that after this, there is time for sex." She stated, making his eyes bug out and causing him to splutter, though he had been the only one who had heard what she had said. Her beeper went off, her cellphone being in her hand after a second, seeing who was the caller.

"Mayuri-sama?" she got out before her father spoke up, the setting having been set to loudspeaker volume due to her tendency to get absorbed in her work. "YOU USELESS WHORE! HOW DARE YOU LEAVE WITHOUT CHECKING OUT FIRST! AND TO GO TO KARAKURA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! ALL THE SPECIMENS GOT LOOSE BECAUSE OF YOUR INCOMPETENCE, YOU LAZY BITCH!" she fidgeted for a moment, looking at the cellphone for a moment, then spoke back. "Otousan, goodbye, I'm off to have intercourse with Kurosaki Ichigo." There was a silence for a moment and she took it as she shut the cellphone down with a clack.

* * *

That night…

Ichigo wondered if there would ever be an end to the strangeness that surrounded Kurotsuchi Nemu. But at least she was soft and was nice company.

That morning...

* * *

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!" Kurosaki Isshin kicked down the door leading to his son's room only to notice that the smell of sex was pretty thick in the air. Looking at the bed, he saw two figures cuddled together, his son not having roused from his morning yell, probably because he had been too exhausted to wake up. He shook his head for a moment until he looked at the girl that had been his son's partner for the night and froze for a moment as he saw the delicate features, then sighed and put the door up once again.

When Karin came down, looking like hell, she grabbed the cup of coffee Yuzu had put up for her and then downed it in one gulp. "Ichi-niisan was pretty loud… If he wants to masturbate, at least tell him to be quiet dad." Isshin shook his head, about to reply until Ichigo came downstairs, his hair in all directions, like usually was the case and his eyes squinting against the light of day. Nemu was behind him, helping him seat himself and then taking a seat next to him. "What would you like for breakfast, Kurotsuchi-san?" Isshin asked, looking at her for a moment until he got a reply: "Some rice with pickles, Isshin-taichou." He nodded, seeing his son freeze.

"Ojiisan, what was that about the taichou part?" he asked, Isshin being gone to get more rice. Nemu responded: "He was the taichou for the 3rd division until 20 years ago when he resigned, to go live in the living world to marry with a woman. We lost sight of him 2 years after he started to live here." Ichigo blinked for a moment, then sighed. "At least now I know why the hell I got shinigami powers." She offered a comforting arm, which he took until her phone rang.

He grabbed it out of her hands and opened it, hearing Mayuri ramble on about how bad a whore she was and that she was going to face punishment when she got back. "Kooky freak, why don't you go and get a rest. Nemu is NOT a whore and she certainly is quite capable of making sure that research was getting done by people assigned to it, let alone handle a hollow which equals a taichou class shinigami. On other words, she is currently my girlfriend, so shut up and don't call her again or I'll come and beat you up. Goodbye." With that, he shut down the cellphone and handed it to Nemu, who nodded slowly and then looked at Karin, who was still looking at the couple with a look of astonishment. "What, never seen me talk ugly? Or are you surprised that I actually am able to have a girl over for the night?"

"Since its Sunday, who don't we make some more… training exercises so your whore gets a bit worn out…" Ichigo shook his head, knowing that Nemu liked to talk a bit dirty, using words that her father had used against her in sexual ways, calling herself a dirty whore and demanding he do her good.

Kurotsuchi Nemu was a girl that liked it rough… she became Kurosaki Nemu 2 years later, after the Arrancar and Aizen Sousuke had been defeated…

* * *

A story that dripped from my mind. Rated M for mature talking and talking about Nemu-chan… done it because Nemu needs a bit of love too!

Please review it…


End file.
